Everything's Enjoyable
by PoppedOutKirika
Summary: Para orang nomor satu pasti juga merasakan senangnya hidup sebelum akhirnya mereka tercerai berai. Reborn/Luce Fon/Viper. humor di chapter 1 kurang.
1. Briefing? Mungkin

Arcobaleno adalah sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan bayi-bayi terkuat di dunia. Mereka tidak bergerak sebagai pahlawan atau pun kriminal. Arcobaleno diketuai oleh yang memiliki _flame_ Sky, dan Sky tidak akan lengkap tanpa Sun, Cloud, Lightning, Storm, Rain dan Mist. Dikatakan terkuat karena Arcobaleno menjuarai semua bidang; peramal, hitman, _immortal_, ilmuwan, bela diri, tentara dan _illusionist. _Memiliki julukan seorang Arcobaleno memang terdengar nyaman, tapi mungkin untuk mereka pribadi, sebutan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan.

Everything's Enjoyable

Rate K

Genre: humor, tragedy

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Darah menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagian tanah yang di atasnya tersebar banyak tubuh bergelimpangan. Mereka terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Ada yang anggota tubuhnya terpisah. Ada lengan, kaki, dan... oh, bahkan ada yang kepalanya sudah tidak tersambung dengan badannya. Ini pembantaian kan? Tapi apa mereka tidak melawan? Memang mereka melawan, tapi hanya sebatas mencoba. Sebelum mereka dapat mengambil pistol mereka, peluru mendarat di kepala mereka lebih dulu. Sekalinya mereka bisa menembak dan tepat, lawan mereka tetap hidup walaupun peluru bersarang. Entah itu di kepala, tangan, atau tepat di jantung.

Dan semua ini dapat menjelaskan, mereka kalah telak.

"Khukhu," orang yang menembak barusan memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia tersenyum puas melihat tubuh-tubuh yang bertebaran dan aroma darah memenuhi tempat itu. seorang wanita bergaun putih dan bertopi menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sangat menikmati ini, Reborn? Dasar aneh. Orang biasanya akan gemetaran melihat ini," wanita itu menghela napas. Orang yang dipanggil Reborn itu mendelik sejenak, lalu mengulas senyum sinis.

"Aku hitman nomor 1. Membunuh dan darah sudah menjadi rutinitasku," sahutnya, lalu berjalan menjauh. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu mayat –yang belum sepenuhnya jadi mayat, lalu menjambak rambutnya dan membuat wajah menyedihkan itu tidak lagi melihat tanah. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia melihat wajah salah seorang anggota dari segerombolan orang yang membuat dia dan keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Walaupun dengan wajah seperti itu, ia memancarkan sebuah pandangan yang sudah terselimuti rasa dendam.

Reborn lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan lagi pistolnya. "Pembantaian keluarga Nesso..." ia tempelkan mulut pistol ke kening orang itu. Jari sudah siap untuk menekan pelatuk. "..selesai,"

DOR!

-DOR ?-

Masih di tempat yang sama, hari yang sama, dan misi yang sama. Kini dua orang tadi sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Mereka juga baik-baik saja, tapi ada yang mendapat banyak tembakan peluru, tapi karena itu tak terpengaruh padanya, yang lain juga tidak peduli.

"Jadi kalian dapat siapa saja? Kalau Skull aku tahu sih, dia tidak bakal bisa dapat seorangpun," tanya Reborn. Skull –si manusia yang-mungkin-manusia bersarang peluru tapi tidak mati karena dia _immortal_, langsung mau protes mendengar perkataan Reborn, tapi Reborn langsung menatapnya tajam. Lalu Skull menyerah.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kubunuh, tapi yang pasti aku tidak dapat bos-nya," sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengenakan _goggle_. Reborn hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lalu yang lain?" Reborn menoleh ke arah teman-teman yang lain. Mereka juga sama dengan Lal Mirch –gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu. "Yah, aku tahu sih. Kalian tidak bakal bisa mendapatkan bos-nya, karena aku yang membunuhnya duluan,"

"Hm? Benarkah? Kapan? Memangnya kau tahu yang mana bos-nya?" Luce –wanita bergaun putih dan bertopi yang sedari tadi bersama Reborn ikut nimbrung.

"Kau daritadi bersamaku kan? Tadi memangnya kau tidak lihat orang yang kutembak kepalanya terakhir?" jawab Reborn dengan tatapan malas karena Luce harusnya jadi yang paling tahu di antara teman-temannya. Luce mengingat-ingat, lalu hanya ber-'oh'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kita melakukan ini?" sebuah suara yang khas mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Verde. Verde adalah seorang ilmuwan yang disebut-sebut sebagai Da Vinci kedua yang bekas kriminal. Dia memang tidak terlalu kuat di masalah fisik, tapi dia masih bisa membunuh orang dengan peralatan-peralatan hasil otaknya.

"Ya. Keluarga ini termasuk keluarga kecil. Ada atau tidak keberadaan mereka itu tidak berpengaruh," sambung seorang jago bela diri berambut hitam dikepang kecil, Fon.

"Mu," ujar seorang yang-mungkin-gadis berkupluk hitam. "Mungkin karena itu, dia memilih untuk membuatnya tidak ada saja kan? Toh, tidak ada pengaruh," orang ini adalah Viper, illusionist terkuat. Kalau dia sudah serius, ilusi yang dibuatnya akan sangat menakutkan dan mungkin bisa mengakibatkannya juga ke fisik.

Reborn tidak begitu ingin merespon obrolan mereka, jadi ia hanya membenarkan letak topi fedoranya. "Aah, misi ini sudah selesai kan? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang. Laporannya besok saja," ujarnya sambil menguap. Tanpa menunggu respon yang lain, Reborn sudah mengambil beberapa langkah kecil, menjauh. Yang lain juga kelihatannya setuju, karena mereka langsung mengikuti Reborn di belakangnya –menuju mobil mereka.

Mereka ke sana menggunakan 3 mobil. Viper , Luce dan Fon menggunakan mobil pertama dengan Fon yang menyupir. Lalu Verde, Lal dan Skull menggunakan mobil kedua dan Verde yang menyupir. Reborn? Dia menggunakan mobil terakhir. Tetap dengan sifatnya yang suka gaya, dia ingin sendiri saja. Tapi...

"Luce, kamu ngapain ikut aku ke sini?" tanya Reborn lagi-lagi dengan tatapan malas, tapi tersirat sedikit perasaan jengkel. "Kamu kan naik mobilnya Fon?"

"Tapi masa kamu cuma sendiri? Kamunya keenakan kan? Jadi aku ke sini saja. Habis, Skull tidak berani semobil denganmu dan aku juga tidak akan memaksanya," jawabnya tentu dengan senyuman yang setiap saat selalu terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku akan di kursi belakang, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu kok,"

Reborn hanya mendecih. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan diam saja di belakang," Luce tertawa mendengarnya. Memang benar dia tidak begitu menjamin dia tidak akan mengganggu, di mana pun dia duduk. Baik di depan atau belakang. "Lagipula aku masih bisa merasakan aura a-"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan memaksa, deh," potong Luce, tetap tersenyum. Dia langsung berjalan menjauh, lalu menoleh sedikit. "Nikmati waktu sendirimu ya! Tidak ada aura aneh lagi kan?" sambungnya, terdengar meledek. Reborn aslinya tidak mudah terpancing, tapi kalau dengan wanita satu ini, ia susah membalas.

Diam. Reborn terdiam menatap Luce berjalan pelan. Dia memang ingin sendiri saja, tapi entah kenapa ada yang memberatkannya.

"A.." Reborn membuka mulutnya, tapi juga masih ragu. Luce yang masih bisa mendengar suara Reborn, berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke tempat Reborn berdiri. "Hm?"

"J-Jalan ke mobil mereka melelahkan, kan? Sudahlah, kau di mobilku saja," ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tangannya yang lain bertengger di saku celana dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus ke depan, seolah menghindar mata Luce.

Luce yang melihat Reborn seperti itu rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi bisa-bisa nanti Reborn berubah pikiran. Luce lalu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dan berjalan berbalik arah, ke tempat Reborn.

-Mengangguk ?-

"Aduh, Reborn. Mobilmu bau espresso..." keluh Luce, yang akhirnya tetap duduk di belakang. Espresso memang bukan sesuatu yang baunya perlu dikeluhkan jika tercium, tapi mobil ini juga diberikan sementara untuk menyelesaikan misi, dan diberikannya juga baru-baru ini. Dan bagaimana caranya bau espresso bisa tercium pekat sekali di dalam mobil? Kan minum espresso lebih enak kalau santai-santai di cafe? "Jangan bilang kamu minum espresso di parkiran _drive in_," Luce mengambil kesimpulan dengan memicingkan mata. Kali ini tanpa senyuman.

"Tidak mungkin aku begitu! Kadang memang aku suka minum di mobil, tapi bukan di parkiran _drive in_!"

"Tidak mungkin kadang-kadang. Baunya pekat sekali. Jangan-jangan kamu menyimpan banyak espresso di sini, atau juga kamu menebar bubuk espresso di sini ,"

"Ah, iya. Dua-duanya benar. Aku menyimpan espresso di _dashboard_ dan jika ada orang lain masuk ke mobilku, aku menebarkan espresso agar tidak sial,"

Luce diam. _Bukannya harusnya pakai garam?_ Tiba-tiba dia makin merasa ramalannya semakin tepat. Tapi kenapa kali ini malah tepat di urusan seperti ini? _God knows._

Luce sekarang memilih diam agar tidak mengganggu Reborn. Nanti kalau Reborn merasa terganggu dan malah meninggalkan Luce di jalan yang tidak familiar seperti ini bagaimana? Ah, tenang saja. Reborn tidak sejahat itu, dan lagi dia lebih takut dengan ekspresi Luce nanti jika itu benar-benar terjadi. _Pasti menyeramkan..._ batin Reborn.

Luce sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan bau espresso yang menguar entah dari mana bagian mobil itu. tapi makin terbiasa, dia merasa mengantuk. Dia sekarang merasa terayun-ayun dan rasanya ingin sekali mengikuti arusnya. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia mengikutinya, dia akan tertidur. Yah, manusia susah sekali menolak 3 nafsu utama; konsumsi, reproduksi dan tidur. Lihat, dia sudah tertidur.

-Nafsu ?!-

Ckiiit.

Mobil pertama berhenti. Seorang pemuda berkepang keluar dari mobil, lalu disusul seorang... ditetapkan kelamin orang ini perempuan, jadi dia seorang _gadis_ berkupluk hitam.

"Mu. Menyupir saja lama sekali," ujar gadis itu, si Viper dengan tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Orang yang disindir hanya tertawa.

Disusul mobil kedua, dan Lal keluar duluan. Tampangnya acak-acakan. "Awas kamu, jangan dekat-dekat!" hardiknya terhadap si _immortal_ yang tidak kelihatan sengsara dengan statusnya yang tidak bisa mati. Skull.

"Eeh, aku kan cuma tidak sengaja pegang!" elak Skull. Lalu Lal memicingkan mata. "m-maaf, senpai!"

Tidak ingin memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berargumen itu, Verde keluar dari mobil. "Hei, pasangan baru," ledeknya kepada Viper dan Fon. Yang diledek merasa tersinggung.

"Maksudmu siapa, hah?" tanya Viper, walaupun dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Lho, tidak merasa ya?" ucap Verde sambil memegang dagunya. Fon hanya mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak enak, tapi tetap tersenyum –dan pastinya senyum palsu.

"Kalau kau mau berkata seperti itu, lebih baik sama mereka, Verde," ujar Fon, sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mobil yang dibawa Reborn –mobil espresso. Verde melihatnya dengan heran.

"Maksudmu apa? Reborn kan cuma sendiri," tanya Verde, memperjelas penglihatannya. Lalu ketika dia melihat di kursi belakang ada seorang wanita bertopi yang sangat khas dan sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, Verde langsung membelalakkan mata. "L-Luce?!" Fon mengangguk. "B-Bukannya dia bareng kamu ya?!"

"Awalnya saja. Pas pulang tadi, Luce bilang dia bakal naik mobil Reborn soalnya dia cuma sendiri," tutur Fon.

"Tapi memangnya kamu tidak heran?"

"Untuk apa? Mereka kan sebelum ini sudah dekat. Lagipula mereka cocok juga," verde akhirnya diam.

Ckiit. Dan akhirnya mobil Reborn, si mobil espresso berhenti. Luce segera keluar dari sana, lalu menghirup udara segar.

"Haaah... bau espresso memang enak, tapi kalau seperti tadi itu berlebihan," ucap Luce sambil meregangkan tubuhnya pelan, sementara Reborn benar-benar menabur espresso di mobilnya. Luce hanya menghela napas melihatnya.

"Hei, Luce. Kenapa kamu naik mobil jambang itu?" tanya Verde, sambil mendekati. Luce yang ditanya hanya mengerjap mata. "Jambang?" Luce bertanya balik karena tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud. "Reborn, maksudku,"

"Aah," ucap Luce karena sudah mengerti. "Dia kan sendiri, jadi aku hanya menemani. Awalnya aku kira lebih baik minta Skull saja, tapi kamu juga tahu kan Skull takut sama Reborn dan Lal,"

"Tapi kau kan bisa minta Viper? Atau Lal kan juga bisa?" balas Verde seakan tidak terima Luce bersama Reborn.

Luce terdiam. "Iya juga ya. Aku tidak terpikir untuk minta mereka," Verde menepuk jidat. "Ah, kenapa?" Verde hanya menggeleng. Lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan melingkar di leher Luce, dan langsung membuatnya tersentak. "Fon!"

"Verde, Verde. Kamu ini. Ini cuma bisa-bisaan Luce doang buat mendekati Reborn, tahu?" harusnya sih, Fon berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak. Gara-gara kata-katanya itu, di wajahnya terdapat bekas tonjokkan yang lumayan dalam. Dan bukannya simpati yang ia dapat, tapi tampang ledekan dari Verde.

"Kamu harus belajar menjaga sikap dan omongan, Fon," ucap si pelaku, yang tidak terlihat ingin bertanggung jawab. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luce? Luce biasanya tersenyum, tapi karena sering tersenyum, energi untuk marah jadi banyak sekali. Di sisi lain Verde hanya menahan tawanya.

Luce melihat Viper yang sedang berbicara dengan Lal. Pemandangan jarang, tapi karena menurut Luce ini hal bagus, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh. Lalu ia melihat Reborn yang masih dengan bubuk espresso-nya. Dia juga tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Reborn dengan espresso-espresso itu.

Luce melihat sekeliling. Rasanya ada yang kurang. "Ah iya. Skull di mana?" tanya Luce, sambil mendekati teman-temannya. Fon dan Verde menggeleng.

"Ah, bocah itu. Baru saja kubunuh di belakang mobil kedua," sahut gadis berambut hitam kebiruan. Lal. Lal tadi memang sempat berargumen dengan Skull, gara-gara Skull yang terkenal mesum sekali itu memegang entah apa itu milik Lal. Walaupun dia bilang tidak sengaja, mungkin kata itu juga ambigu. Mungkin saja dia sengaja untuk tidak sengaja kan? Oh, oke. Rasanya familiar.

Luce entah kenapa bisa puas dengan jawaban macam itu dari Lal. Karena yang sekarang sedang dibicarakan itu adalah Skull. Mau pakai apa juga dia tidak akan mati ini. "Oh, **untunglah**," ucapnya. Kasihan sekali Skull. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap merasakan sakit kan? Anggap saja hukuman.

Reborn yang akhirnya sudah selesai dengan espresso itu heran melihat rekan-rekannya semua masih berkumpul –dia tidak berniat memasukkan Skull masuk ke dalam hitungan. Setelah mengunci mobil-pinjaman-sementara-yang-sudah-dianggap-milik -sendiri itu, ia lalu berjalan ke tempat mereka. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas kecewa, karena ia mengira yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat lagi.

"Aah, kupikir kalian sedang membicarakan apa, ternyata cuma orang yang tidak dihitung ya," hela Reborn seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Luce. "Tidak," orang-orang yang mengerti maksudnya hanya menahan tawa. Luce lagi-lagi hanya menatap heran, melihat teman-temannya yang kelihatan asyik sendiri tapi tidak mau menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Mu, aku mau pulang. Aku bosan," ujar Viper, lalu pergi menjauh. Benar-benar mencemari suasana. Padahal tadi sudah enak tertawa-tawa, malah diganggu.

"Aku juga pulang," ucap Reborn, berjalan menjauh juga. Setelah mengambil empat langkah, dia menoleh. "Luce, kau mau bagaimana?" tanyanya, yang membuat lainnya terbelalak kaget. Yang paling _upset_ adalah Verde. Entah kenapa, Verde kayaknya tidak ikhlas sekali ya, daritadi.

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" yang ditanya, memiringkan kepala. Pertanyaan Reborn memang tidak begitu spesifik sih. Reborn menepuk dahi, lalu membetulkan topi fedoranya. "Tidak jadi," kalau Reborn menjelaskan maksudnya di depan yang lain, bisa-bisa dia dijadikan bahan candaan. Tapi dengan yang itu saja dia juga sudah jadi bahan candaan untuk besok.

Selepas Reborn, Luce hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Maksudnya apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti," keluh Luce. "Kalian pasti mengerti maksudnya,"

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Masa' yang ditanya tidak tahu sih? Kasihan sekali Reborn. Ckck," sahut Fon, sambil menepuk-nepuk Verde untuk entah apa alasannya. Verde juga karena senang sekali dengan kejadian tadi tidak merespon dengan tepukan itu.

"Itu pantas untuk si jambang itu, hehe," Verde ikut nimbrung. Sementara Lal hanya menggeleng-geleng karena kasihan sama Reborn. Luce makin gemas juga terhadap teman-temannya ini. Kalau sudah mengerti kenapa tidak langsung beritahu sih?

Luce mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura seram. Inilah kekuatan tersembunyi karena setiap harinya telah menghemat. Ya, energi marahnya. Curang sekali Luce, menggunakan jurus andalannya di saat seperti ini. **"Beritahu dong, maksud Reborn~"**

-Hemat-?-

"Tch," pria bertopi fedora itu mendecih. Dia sekarang sedang mengendarai mobil berbau espresso itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia merasa marah, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah. Apa itu gara-gara Luce persediaan espresso-nya menipis? Kalau memang itu, berarti Reborn marah di tempat yang salah. Siapa yang suruh Reborn menaburkan bubuk espresso di mobil?

Reborn merasa kepalanya sakit karena rasa marah yang sedang melandanya. Dia terpaksa mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah _drive in_. Baru saja dia memarkirkan mobilnya, tapi dia seketika diam. Kalau dia memang mau minum espresso untuk menenangkan diri, berarti kata-kata Luce barusan benar.

Karena merasa gengsi, akhirnya Reborn kembali memasuki mobil lalu segera keluar dari tempat itu. _Luce lagi, Luce lagi! Aku kenapa sih?!_ Batin Reborn, lalu menggebrak klakson mobilnya. Merasakan kepalanya semakin berat, Reborn hanya asal memberhentikan mobil di pinggir jalan, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di stir. "Kenapa... begitu saja dia tidak mengerti? Kh..."

-Tidak mengerti -?-

Kembali ke tempat Luce dan yang lain. Sekarang mereka sedang menurunkan kadar energi marah Luce sebelum menjelaskan maksud Reborn. Soalnya nanti kalau mereka menjelaskannya saat Luce masih dengan energi marah yang berkoar-koar bisa-bisa Luce mengambil intinya dengan cara penglihatan yang salah. Atau mungkin juga bukan? Entahlah.

"Ayolah, Luce! Tadi kami hanya bercanda!" bujuk Verde, karena dia yang paling takut dengan amarah Luce setelah Skull. Tapi kalau Skull lebih takut sama Lal sih. "Sekarang kami akan cerita deh!" lanjutnya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku bisa menghemat lagi," ujar Luce, lalu benar-benar menurunkan energi marahnya. Tapi ini juga bukan berita bagus. Soalnya itu berarti level marah berikutnya juga bisa lebih tinggi lagi karena penghematan sudah dimulai kembali.

"Nah, ayo. Fon, Verde, jelaskan. Jelaskan maksud Reborn tadi itu apa," kata Luce, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Fon dan Verde menghela napas di depan wanita satu ini yang super telmi.

"Haah. Luce, Luce. Kamu padahal lebih dulu kenal Reborn. Sebelum kita semua jadi rekan, kan kalian sudah dekat sekali," anggap ini permulaan dari penjelasan dari Fon.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan yang ini?" tanya Luce, memiringkan kepala.

"Itu lho. Kau tahu sifat Reborn begitu kan? Dia kalau ngomong suka ke mana-mana, tapi menyalahkan kita kalau kita tidak mengerti maksudnya," Luce mengangguk.

"Dan itu yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi-"

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, kalau kita tidak mengerti maksudnya, dia pasti bakal menjelaskan yang dia bicarakan," lanjut Verde, memotong perkataan Luce. Bagus saja Luce tidak marah kalau hanya dengan kalimatnya dipotong.

Luce mengangguk lagi, tanda dia setuju. Reborn seperti sudah mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa berbicara _to-the-point_, jadi dia juga sudah siap untuk menjelaskan ulang. Tapi kali ini tidak. "Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa tahu maksudnya? Dia kan tidak menjelaskan lagi?"

Fon dan Verde memasang senyum aneh. Saking anehnya membuat Luce bergidik. Jarang. Jarang sekali Luce bisa seperti itu. "A-apa-apaan dengan wajah kalian?"

"Jahat sekali," ujar Verde, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari jas putihnya, dan sok menghapus air mata yang lebih terlihat seperti air liur tapi asalnya dari mata. Jangan bayangkan. Tolong.

"Waktu itu kami pernah lihat sekali, waktu kita keluar buat perjalanan pengakraban diri. Kamu pakai baju yang beda dari yang selalu kamu pakai ini. Itu jelas-jelas menarik perhatian, kan? Nah, kamu ingat apa yang kalian katakan waktu itu?" tanya Fon, dan terlihat di matanya, dia semangat sekali mengatakan itu.

Luce mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah..."

Flashback : on

"_Hm, ternyata kamu bisa ganti baju juga, ya. Hebat," tanya Reborn, dengan nada meledek. Luce hanya tertawa._

"_Aku kan tidak mungkin pakai baju itu terus-menerus, dan lagi ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kan, kamu melihatku pakai baju lain," sahut Luce, masih setengah tertawa. "Terus, bagaimana? Cocok kan?" tanya Luce, lalu berputar pelan untuk memperlihatkan semua bagian bajunya._

_Reborn diam, lalu mengerjapkan mata. "Hah?"_

"_Iih, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku cocok kan pakai baju ini?" terpaksa Luce ulang pertanyaannya, karena dia mengira Reborn tidak mengerti._

_Tentu Reborn mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia tidak bisa terlalu frontal. Apalagi kan dia tidak merasa dunia milik berdua. Di sana banyak orang, dan ada yang dia kenal juga –rekan-rekan barunya."A, ah... hmm.. ano.. k-kalau cewek yang di sana yang pakai, m-mungkin...jadi lebih bagus lagi,"_

_Luce mengerjapkan matanya. "Maksudmu apa, heh? Kok kamu bawa-bawa cewek yang di sana sih,"_

"_T-terserah aku, dong!"_

Flashback : off

"Itu kan dia jelas-jelas bilang kalau dia menaruh matanya ke cewek tidak jelas di sana! Padahal aku kan mintanya kalau aku yang pakai!" ucap Luce dengan lumayan keras ketika mengingat tentang itu. Apalagi itu terkesan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Seperti ketika kamu dengan percaya dirinya bertanya apa pakaianmu bagus pada pacarmu dan pacarmu malah menjawab 'kalau gadis yang di sana yang pakai sih, bagus'. Dan lagi dilihat orang. Aduh.

"Tenang dulu dong, Luce. Reborn kan tidak bisa terus terang, orangnya," Fon ikut-ikutan melipat tangan di depan dada. Verde juga, karena dia mulai bete dengan obrolan ini.

"Berarti, sebenarnya dia ingin bilang 'tidak mungkin cocok dengan Luce yang jadi pemakai'?!"

Fon menepuk jidat. Verde tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aduh, Luce. Kayaknya cuma penampilanmu ya, yang pintar. Begini, lho. Kalau dia memang ingin menghinamu, dia juga pasti terus terang. Dia tidak bisa terus terang di soal...ehm...kau tahu..." Fon sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana caranya dia harus menjelaskan, jadinya dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tapi Luce jadi semakin penasaran. "Dia tidak bisa terus terang soal perempuan. Lebih tepatnya sih, soal _kamu_ saja,"

Luce memiringkan kepalanya, lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otak Fon dan Verde yang bisa menyimpulkannya jadi seperti ini. Otak Verde memang yang paling bagus di antara mereka, dan memang tergolong otak terpintar, tapi otaknya juga bekerja di bidang ini ya?

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Walaupun benar begitu, itu tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tidak mengkritikku kan?"

"Iya, dan itu makanya, Reborn waktu itu memujimu," ucap Fon. Sementara Verde kembali bete. "Waktu itu Reborn bilang 'jadi lebih bagus' kan? Berarti waktu kamu yang pakai juga sudah bagus,"

Luce yang telmi, hanya mengangguk penuh arti, sementara otaknya masih bertanya-tanya maksudnya. Setelah mencerna kata-kata Fon dengan konsentrasi penuh, pipi Luce memerah. Tidak tebal, tapi juga tidak tipis. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Reborn memiliki pikiran seperti itu padanya.

"B-begitu..kah? ehehe, aku tidak tahu," ucap Luce, dengan tawa yang disengaja, berharap rona merahnya bisa hilang dengan tertawa. Melihat Luce seperti itu, Fon hanya tersenyum, sementara Verde mendecih. "Lain kali aku akan lebih peka,"

TBC

Okech, Kirika dateng lagiii :P sekarang lagi demam Reborn x Luce, jadi bikin ni fic :P Kirika juga gak ngerti ni sama Verde, kok kayaknya dia gak suka gitu ya Reborn sama Luce deket. Tapi tau lah, Verde gak suka sama Luce kok, Cuma ya gimana sih temen kalo becanda .-.

Awalnya ini fic pengen fic yang semuanya serius, tapi kok jadi...ngaco ya? Bodo, awal-awal ini. Btw, Kirika lagi stuck banget nih sama IHWP -_- terus juga rada gak pede, nulis itu fic. Soalnya itu Kirika masih bingung, mending Hibari straight atau slash aja .-. dan lagi itu Hibari udah punya anak. Apa ada readers yang suka chara nya udah punya anak dari hubungan straight? -?- Kirika sendiri juga gak suka straight di KHR kecuali Reborn x Luce, Bel x Mammon n Hibari x Chrome. -tadi aja abis mencak-mencak liat plat mobil nomornya 6995

Oke deh, udah ya. Doain Kirika bisa lanjutin IHWP n wanoji ya :P maunya sih wordnya sampe 6927, tapi malah kelebihan xD

Fav sama review pls dong ada -_- tapi baca juga udah luarbiasa menyenangkan sih :'D


	2. Ayo, Pergi Liburan!

Di sebuah ruangan berisikan interior mewah dan yang pasti mahal, sekarang jika dilihat lebih ke dalam lagi, akan terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja yang terletak di pusat ruangan. Mereka semua duduk di kursi antik yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah dan bahannya juga berkelas. Jangan kira kalau dengan kursi yang sebegitu mewahnya, mejanya tidak ikutan mewah karena kurangnya biaya. Mejanya juga mewah, di kaki-kaki mejanya memiliki pahatan yang sangat detil dan untuk membuat yang seperti ini membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. Untuk usaha seperti itu, siapapun tidak akan menghargainya dengan harga murah.

Tapi apa sekali pernah terpikir? Di tengah-tengah ruangan mewah ini, mereka sedang apa? Mengapa mereka tidak memulai pembicaraan sama sekali? Kalau orang normal, pasti tidak mungkin dia akan diam saja di ruangan macam itu. Bukan, ini sama sekali tidak menghakimi kalau orang-orang di sini adalah orang di luar batas normal, tapi hanya survei.

Bila dilihat lebih baik, ada satu kursi putar yang sangat tidak cocok dengan meja antik macam ini. Ditambah lagi, posisi kursi tersebut mengarah keluar –tidak menghadap ke para hadirin yang sekarang memasang wajah masam. Saking heningnya tempat ini, suara jarum detik pun bisa terdengar jelas.

Seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan topi yang merupakan ciri khasnya karena topi itu terlihat tak ada duanya, juga terlihat gelisah. Mungkin bukan gelisah, lebih menjurus ke... bingung. Ia menggenggam tangannya yang lain di atas meja –padahal wanita satu ini jarang sekali bersikap seperti itu.

Walau dibilang mereka semua berwajah masam, ada yang kelihatannya tidak begitu tertarik. Lihat, dia malah duduk menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tangan kanannya –dengan siku sebagai penyangga. Sungguh, sebagai salah satu dari tiga perempuan di antara mereka semua, dia tidak bisa dibilang sebagai contoh baik. Yah, dari awal memang dia bukan contoh baik untuk dijadikan panutan berhubung dengan gaya berpakaiannya.

Tapi memang siapa peduli?

Oke, kembali ke suasana yang tidak bersahabat. Sekarang, orang yang menduduki kursi putar –yang sedari tadi memunggungi mereka semua kini sudah menghadapkan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng. Di tangannya kini sedang tergenggam kertas-kertas yang tulisannya ditik. Ia tersenyum aneh sehabis membacanya. "Bagus sekali laporannya. Sudah kuduga, Verde yang seorang ilmuwan tidak hanya pandai dalam ilmu, tapi juga pandai berbahasa," puji orang itu, yang kelihatannya tidak disambut baik oleh orang yang dipuji. "Benar-benar seorang da Vinci kedua,"

Verde, yang dipuji sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pujiannya. Pujian dari orang itu bagi mereka semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut sebenarnya adalah sebuah hal yang tidak butuh disenangi. Apalagi tentang laporan yang seperti itu. Tentang misi penghancuran sebuah keluarga mafia, yang baru kemarin mereka tuntaskan.

Di antara mereka semua, ada yang sudah terbiasa membunuh, jadi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Secara garis besar, semuanya yang di sana sudah sangat terbiasa membunuh, tapi itu benar-benar karena ada maksud jelas di belakang tindakan mereka. Seperti karena orang yang mereka incar itu adalah seorang kriminil yang akan membahayakan seseorang dari hati, atau sebuah kelompok yang ingin menghancurkan kelompok yang lain. Tindakan mayoritas mereka beralasan jelas. Itu untuk melindungi. Dan semua misi yang diketahui diberikan oleh orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mereka kemarin baru saja membunuh satu keluarga mafia yang sebelum itu mereka tidak ketahui.

Orang yang kelihatan menjadi penyelenggara pertemuan itu sama sekali tidak berniat memperlihat bagaimana wajahnya. Dan orang-orang yang datang juga tidak keberatan –atau juga tidak punya niat untuk memprotes. Toh di antara mereka juga ada yang berdandan sama anehnya.

"Kalian sekarang benar-benar sudah menjadi sebuah kelompok. Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini kalian bisa bekerja sebagai sesama tim," lanjut orang itu, hanya asal bunyi yang penting dia bisa menghasilkan sebuah suara di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang dari hati tidak ada niat untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun jika tidak diperlukan. "Kalian benar-benar berhak dipuji,"

Secara mereka pribadi, untuk mendengar ocehan orang itu benar-benar sesuatu yang mengurangi kesenangan hidup. Tidak berguna, baik sekarang maupun masa depan. Tapi bagaimanapun entah kenapa kesannya seperti seorang guru yang perlu memuji muridnya walaupun yang bersangkutan itu tidak terlalu mempunyai sesuatu yang perlu dipuji –atau bahkan tidak ada. Mereka mau tidak mau tetap melakukan demi perkembangan psikis murid itu. Dengan kata lain; wajib dilakukan walau tidak dibayar. Guru hanya dibayar untuk mengajar murid kan? Tidak pernah dinyatakan dengan tulisan jelas kalau guru juga harus mengendalikan emosi dan psikologi murid-muridnya.

"Kalian benar-benar anak baik. Kalian mau menurutiku, baik seperti apapun yang kuminta lakukan. Bahkan untuk mengurangi satu nama keluarga mafia di Italia ini," ucap orang itu, yang terus menerus mengocehkan hal yang itu-itu saja. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan lalu dijadikannya sanggaan dagunya yang berbelah –masih bagian dari topengnya. "Sekarang yang sedang ada di kepalaku adalah pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan kuberi pada kalian," lanjutnya sambil menarik dagu, angkuh. Mendengar itu, semuanya langsung menelan ludah –kecuali orang dengan jambang yang menjadi ciri khas dan selalu menggunakan topi fedora. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa membunuh, mengingat seperti apa profesinya. Tapi fakta bahwa dia termasuk orang yang tidak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat orang itu juga tidak terelakkan.

"Benar, untuk anak-anak baik bagai anjing peliharaan terjinak seperti kalian, memang harus diberi penghargaan. Anjing memang perlu diajak jalan-jalan jika ingin dituruti," perkataan orang itu benar-benar membuat terhina dan kaget bagi yang mendengarkan –lebih tepatnya yang menjadi sasaran. Kalau kata-katanya seperti ini, berarti... "Kalau begitu, kalian akan kuberi sebuah hadiah perjalanan. Tempatnya masih belum bisa kujelaskan karena memang belum terpikir, tapi apa kalian setuju dengan ini?"

Mereka semua tahu orang ini, mau bagaimana pun caranya dia bertanya, tentu pada akhirnya hanya akan melakukan apa yang dia kehendaki dari awal. Dia tidak akan mau mempertimbangkan jawaban yang menolak keinginannya, jadi sekarang tanda tanya muncul akibat tanda tanya. Kenapa orang ini bertanya kalau akhirnya juga tidak ia indahkan jawabannya?

Dengan mengetahui itu, mereka hanya membalas sekenanya. Semacam 'hn', 'boleh', 'oke', 'terserah', 'ya', dan sebagainya. Orang itu hanya menyeringai karena sekarang 'anjing-anjing jinak'-nya sudah mengerti sifat tuannya. Dan kau tahu apa? Seringaian itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka yang mau tidak mau secara otomatis mereka tiba-tiba bisa saling bertatapan di sebuah ruangan yang masih ambigu keberadaan aslinya. Seperti mimpi yang bisa menarik orang-orang terpilihnya secara usil, tanpa menanyakan apa mereka yang tertarik suka atau tidak.

.

"!" seru tertahan seorang wanita bertopi besar. Dia tersadar dari panggilan pertemuan yang seperti bertempat di mimpi, dan mendapati dirinya tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana yang berada di sebuah istana megah. Menyadari sudah terbebas dari pengaruh itu, dia menghela napas lega. Bukan yang pertama kali memang, tapi apa ada yang menginginkan untuk berada di bawah pengaruh gila seperti itu? Apalagi rasa lelah tidak berarti tidak ikut serta setelah menerima pengaruh itu. Kini sedikit rasa pegal di punggungnya juga sedang menerpanya.

"Panggilan itu lagi?" tanya seorang pria dengan paras jangkung, sopan. Wanita itu yang bernama Luce, membalasnya dengan tersenyum miris.

"Begitulah. Susah sekali ya, kalau tiba-tiba dibilang jadi orang nomor satu di bidangnya," jawab Luce setengah bercanda. Menjadi orang yang nomor satu itu benar-benar menyenangkan, tapi juga tidak terlalu menyenangkan. "Yah, mau bagaimanapun, inilah dunia. Kau tahu itu kan?" tanya Luce, menoleh pada orang itu. Bukan berarti jawaban orang itu benar-benar adalah sesuatu yang penting, karena semua jenis orang yang memiliki tingkat IQ di atas garis kewarasan pasti akan mengiyakan. "Kalau diibaratkan, orang-orang kuat adalah singa, dan orang-orang biasa adalah kucing. Orang kuat pasti memiliki masalah yang lebih berat dan tantangan yang sulit dituntaskan. Tapi Tuhan jelas memberikan mereka sesuatu yang lebih kuat karena Ia mengetahui kalau orang-orang itu adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghadapinya. Dan orang-orang biasa juga tetap saja menerima hal-hal mudah, yang orang-orang kuat punya kemungkinan tinggi untuk melakukannya. Singa dan kucing begitu juga kan? Mangsa mereka kan, jauh berbeda,"

Orang yang sedari tadi mendengarnya, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mendengar sesuatu yang bijak dari bibir wanita itu sudah bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Setiap hari baginya sudah menjadi hari pribahasa, puisi, dan kata-kata mutiara. Dia sekarang mendengar hal-hal yang menjadi motivasi seperti itu minimal sekali tiap harinya. Ada kalanya Luce juga mengeluhkan sesuatu karena bagaimanapun dia juga manusia. Mengeluh memang tidak baik, tapi hampir seluruh manusia pernah mengeluh. Setiap keluhannya selalu diterima dengan lapang dada oleh para bawahan, sebagai ganti kata-kata bijak yang selalu mereka terima.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luce adalah seseorang yang menempati puncak tertinggi di silsilah keluarga mafia bernama Giglio Nero. Giglio Nero saat ini sudah mencapai generasi kedelapan, semenjak generasi pertama, Sepira, mendirikan keluarga ini. Untuk menjadi seorang anggota dari keluarga mafia, dibutuhkan kesetiaan yang senantiasa terukir selamanya di dalam diri masing-masing, tapi Giglio Nero termasuk satu dari sekian keluarga mafia yang memiliki anggota paling setia. Dan semua itu tidak lepas dari bagaimana sifat sang bos yang penyayang.

"Ah, Mario," panggil Luce ketika menyadari pria yang merupakan bawahannya itu –yang diketahui bernama Mario- itu hendak meninggalkan ruangan, karena sang bos sudah memenuhi panggilan pertemuan dan sekarang sudah bebas kembali. Mario menoleh. "Di pertemuan barusan, orang itu lagi-lagi membahas macam-macam. Dia terus-terusan berkata kami adalah anak penurut, sepatuh anjing pada tuannya. Dan dia bilang, anjing harus diajak jalan-jalan jika ingin dituruti, jadi kami akan pergi entah ke mana dalam waktu dekat," jelas Luce, mereka ulang kejadian barusan. "Bisa tolong siapkan segala sesuatunya? Untuk pakaian, kau bisa minta tolong yang perempuan,"

Mario mengangguk. "Berapa hari kira-kira jalan-jalan itu?" Luce mengedikkan bahu, menunjukkan dia belum tahu. "Lho? Jadi, orang itu hanya memberi janji yang belum pasti?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Apalagi dia mengibaratkan kami sebagai anjing," balas Luce dengan muka santai, khasnya. Dia menempatkan kepalanya di punggung tangannya yang bersender di bagian lengan kursinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu juga mau jalan-jalan? Agar makin menurut padaku," ledek Luce. Et, tapi jangan kira dia jahat seperti orang itu. Luce sama sekali tidak mengimplikasikan Mario sebagai anjing, kan?"

Mario hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tentu dia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan itu, karena dia tahu segala sesuatu yang seharusnya lumayan menyinggung, jika keluar dari bibir ranum bosnya pasti akan menjadi kata-kata yang menyenangkan. Kharismanya benar-benar nomor satu, tidak tertandingi.

.

Hari itu, kalau saja dia tidak datang dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak berguna, Viper pasti sekarang sedang berada entah di mana. Biasanya di jam segitu, Viper akan pergi ke suatu tempat –setiap perginya akan berbeda tempat, jadi tidak begitu jelas- untuk melatih kekuatan ilusinya karena belum juga mendapat gelar _illusionist_ nomor satu. Sekarang dia yang kedua. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelompok orang-orang nomor satu? Itu karena si _illusionist_ nomor satu sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui –dan sepertinya orang itu langsung berpaling ke nomor dua. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mendatanginya dengan ocehan? Kita lihat dia. Berambut biru tua, pakaiannya minim, ada luka bakar di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lal Mirch.

"Mu, mau apa sih, datang tidak jelas begitu," gerutu Viper, menyalah-nyalahkan Lal yang tidak kelihatan menyesali perbuatannya. Apalagi, lihat tangannya. Menenteng sebuah tas besar yang tentu kelihatan berat. Yang bisa terbayang adalah; dia membawa pakaian-pakaian dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam tas itu. "Dan lagi, apa-apaan tas itu? Kau mau pindahan?"

Lal mencibir. "Ini salah muridku! Dia tahu kalau kita akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan yang lain, dan dia memaksa ikut!" jawabnya dengan wajah kesal –padahal harusnya Viper lebih kesal lagi. "Karena dia tidak berhenti merengek, aku bilang dia boleh ikut kalau bisa mengalahkan satu batalion dalam semalam, dan ternyata dia benar-benar melakukannya dan berhasil!"

Viper mendengarkan dengan ogah-ogahan, dan dia mulai berpikir. Mengalahkan satu batalion dalam semalam? Ugh, kalau dia sekarang berlatih mungkin dia bisa melakukannya. 'Anak didikan Lal memang hebat semua, tapi tidak ada yang se-ekstrem itu..' batinnya, lalu menepuk jidat.

Setelah Lal selesai dengan kebawelannya, akhirnya Viper punya waktu untuk membalas. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Tinggal kau ajak saja dia, gampang kan?"

Mulai. Wajah Lal kini semakin melembut. Senyum sedikit demi sedikit mulai membentuk. "Boleh mengungsi di tempatmu sampai hari H? Kita sama-sama perempuan ini kok," ternyata Lal memelas. Saking tidak ingin muridnya ikut serta, dia bahkan membuang harga dirinya sebagai wanita keras. Dan lagi suaranya entah kenapa bisa jadi manis begini. "Kita juga sama-sama orang nomor satu, kan? Ayolah~"

Sama seperti ketidakinginan Lal untuk muridnya ikut, Viper juga tidak ingin Lal menumpang di tempatnya. Viper bisa membayangkan ruangannya akan segera berantakan bahkan walaupun kurang dari setengah hari. Tidak, tidak ingin mengatakan Lal adalah gadis jorok, tapi masalahnya dia tidak keibuan. Jadi urusan mengurus ruangan sangat sulit ia kuasai. Menguasai senjata-senjata justru lebih mudah beratus-ratus kali lipat cepatnya dibanding merapikan seisi rumah.

"Mu, tidak ada yang gratis. Perjamnya 20 euro," jawab Viper, ketus. Kalau temanmu yang lain yang mengatakan ini, kau boleh menganggapnya bercanda. Tapi ini Viper. Dia tidak akan menggunakan uang sebagai candaan. Lal sehabis mendengarnya, mulai tidak bisa menahan wajah yang dia buat semelas mungkin. Dia kelihatan ragu, apa dia benar-benar harus mencari tempat menetap yang lain atau memaksakan menumpang di tempat Viper yang terkenal tidak punya kata 'gratis' di kamusnya? Masalah uang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyulitkannya, tapi hanya untuk menumpang di rumah teman? Apalagi dihitung perjam. "Bagaimana? Kau mau –salah, bisa membayar?" desak Viper, yang sengaja memberi harga tinggi supaya Lal menyerah lalu mencari tempat pengungsian yang lain. Tapi sebenarnya kalau Lal benar-benar mau membayar, dia untung juga sih. Jadi apapun yang Lal pilih, keduanya menguntungkan.

Melihat Lal berpikir keras, Viper jadi ingin tertawa. Saking lamanya Lal berpikir, Viper jadi ingin membuat Lal membayar untuk berapa lama waktu Viper yang terbuang karena kedatangannya. "Tidak jadi deh! Aku pindah saja!" gerutu Lal sambil mengambil langkah menjauh. Bisa terlihat dia menjulurkan lidah sebelum pergi makin jauh.

Selepas Lal pergi, Viper menghela napas lega. Kamarnya yang aslinya tidak terlalu rapi, kini tidak akan bertambah berantakan. Karena merasa sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah dan pergi berlatih, Viper segera melangkah keluar. Begitu niatnya, tapi terhenti lagi karena kedatangan seseorang –lagi. '_Apa lagi sekarang?'_ pikirnya, merutuki siapa yang datang menginterupsi jadwal latihannya. Dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dikepang, dengan senyuman yang sepertinya tak akan lepas. Melihat baju china-nya yang berwarna merah saja dapat membuatnya merasa tidak enak. "Mu, mau apa kau kemari? Jadwalku benar-benar berantakan hari ini," gerutu Viper –lagi. Siapapun jika berada di posisi Viper pasti juga akan merasa jengkel.

Orang yang ditajami seperti itu malah tidak memberikan tanda-tanda dia tersinggung. Dia malah tersenyum geli, menunjukkan dia sebenarnya rada menikmatinya. Viper jadi jengkel sendiri. "Apaan sih, senyum-senyum! Aneh tahu gak?!" hardik Viper pada orang itu. "Dasar Fon bodoh!"

Orang yang diketahui bernama Fon itu masih saja tersenyum menyenangkan. "Viper yang marah-marah tetap manis ya," goda Fon dengan sedikit gemulai. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kelihatan cewek begitu, tapi sudah cocok sih ya. "Aku ke sini cuma iseng, kok,"

"Kalau iseng, ya tidak usah datang. Merepotkan," usik Viper, sambil memalingkan muka. Dia malas sekali bertemu dengan orang satu ini. Lumayan banyak orang yang bilang mereka berada dalam hubungan serius, tapi keduanya tidak mengonfirmasikan itu. Jadi itu hanya sebatas omongan –walau dari pihak Fon sendiri, dia kelihatan dekat sekali dengan Viper.

"Masa' aku boleh mendatangimu kalau ada urusan saja? Membosankan sekali kalau seperti itu," kata Fon. "Aku ke sini mau bertanya saja. Kau sudah tahu, yang datang jalan-jalan nanti tambah satu orang?" tanya Fon sambil melangkah lebih dekat ke tempat Viper tepatnya berdiri. "Berarti kita semua jumlahnya delapan orang kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Jangan bilang kau repot-repot datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu," kilah Viper dengan tidak niat. Dia kira ada sesuatu yang lebih serius –seperti Fon tiba-tiba saja ingat punya hutang pada Viper dan ingin melunasinya secepat mungkin. Intinya, memberi dia uang.

Fon terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tidak, lah," katanya dengan tatapan santai. "Untuk menghitung sampai delapan, jari tanganku saja bisa melakukannya,"

Viper menggeram. Dia termasuk penganut 'waktu adalah uang'. Kalau dia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari ini, berarti 'uang'-nya juga akan berkurang. "Lalu kamu ke sini untuk apa, hah?" Fon menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Seakan punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Umm... yah, kan tambahannya itu muridnya Lal kan? Dia laki-laki. Dan jadinya-"

"Lalu, kamu ke sini untuk mengeluh karena murid Lal itu bukan perempuan? Dan kamu ingin aku menggunakan ilusi untuk mengubah penampilannya jadi perempuan, begitu?" Viper yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat suatu asumsi dari beberapa kata dari Fon, langsung ingin mengemukakannya –walaupun sebenarnya omongannya masih ada lanjutannya. "Boleh kok. Perjamnya 35 euro,"

Fon jadi heran sendiri. Dia saja ngomong belum selesai, Viper sudah membuat perkiraan sendiri. Untuk sesaat, Fon tertawa tertahan. "Bukan begitu, Viper. Yang ingin kukatakan itu bukan seperti itu,"

Viper diam. "Mu, lalu apa?"

"Jadi, kalau ditambah dengan murid Lal, kita semua jadi delapan orang. Genap kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berpasang-pasangan saja di sana?" tanya Fon, meminta persetujuan.

Viper terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Boleh. Aku akan ajak Luce nanti," gubrak untuk Fon. Kini terlihat jelas ada makna kecewa di wajah Fon. Sudah sangat terlihat kalau Fon ingin mengatakan 'itu'! _'Jangan mirip Luce sekarang dong!'_ batin Fon, sambil mengelus dada.

"Begini lho, Viper. Maksudku berpasang-pasangannya itu laki-laki dan perempuan! Lagipula aku yakin Luce bakal nempel terus sama Reborn!"

"Mu! Iya, iya! Ya sudah, kita bareng deh!" ucap Viper sembari menghela napas. Dia sebenarnya mengerti jelas maksud Fon, tapi dia juga rada 'ogah' gitu. Kalau sama Luce, Viper gampang makannya, karena pasti dibayar Luce. Secara, Luce bos mafia gitu?

Fon tersenyum sumringah dibuatnya. Perasaannya senang semua; senang, lega, dan senang (lagi). Senang? Kenapa senang? Tentu karena Viper akhirnya berpasangan dengannya nanti. Lega? Karena akhirnya Viper bolotnya tidak separah Luce. Senang (lagi)? Karena dia merasa akhirnya bisa menaklukkan gadis di depannya –entah kenapa, dia sepertinya kegeeran.

Setelah beberapa saat Fon berada di fantasi miliknya sendiri –dan berkali-kali Viper melambaikan tangannya di wajah Fon, dia sekarang sudah sadar. Senyumnya tambah membesar, pipinya merona merah, matanya membulat dan berkilauan. Benar-benar manis seperti bayi! Dia merasa sangat...GANTENG! ENTAH KENAPA! Memang dia tidak jelek –dan bisa banget dibilang ganteng- tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Daripada ganteng, mungkin dia lebih tepat disebut cantik. Rambutnya panjang berkepang, pakai gamis, merah lagi. Jadi bisa juga dia dipanggil istri.

Tapi tiba-tiba Fon teringat akan sesuatu. Apa itu? Yaa soalnya ada kejadian yang kurang. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, akan ada satu kalimat lagi. Tapi tunggu, itu apa?

Karena merasa ini pertanda baik, Fon segera membuang kekhawatiran itu jauh-jauh dan ingin lekas pergi dari sana. "K-Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya! Janji ya, kita pasangan!" pamit Fon dengan buru-buru, lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Viper heran dibuatnya. Tapi karena akhirnya Fon pergi juga, Viper ingin segera latihan kalau bisa. Tapi dia ingat juga akan sesuatu. Sebuah kalimat yang lazim dikatakannya.

"**FOOOON! PERJAMNYA 28 EUROOO!"**

.

Akhirnya tibalah hari H. Mereka semua menentukan sebuah pelabuhan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Hm? Apa pelabuhan adalah tempat yang sulit untuk ditemukan dan menyusahkan jika digunakan sebagai tempat kumpul? Ya, untuk orang biasa. Tapi bagi orang-orang nomor satu itu lumayan mudah. Mereka malah sering melakukan yang lebih sulit lagi kan?

Kini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan topik asal, untuk membuang waktu karena orang yang menyelenggarakan ini belum juga datang. Karena ini liburan, beberapa dari mereka tidak menggunakan baju biasa mereka, melainkan baju bebas. Bawaan mereka juga ada yang banyak, dan ada yang nekad tidak membawa apa-apa. Orang itu bahkan tetap menggunakan baju biasanya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Colonello! Saya murid didikan ibu Lal!" seru seorang laki-laki mengenakan polo shirt putih dan celana baggy motif tentara. Di kepalanya terdapat _headband_ yang juga bermotif tentara dan disertai sebuah pin besar. Dia berkata seperti itu dengan tampang polos yang dibuat-buatnya dengan mudah dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Semua orang yang mendengarnya segera _facepalm_ dan dilanjutkan dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan ada juga yang menahan tawa.

"AHAHAHA! BU LAL, MURIDMU KELIHATANNYA PINTAR SEKALI!" ledek Verde dengan suara keras, yang ketawanya benar-benar nggak nyante.

"Sialan kau, Colonello! Apa-apaan kau, pakai 'saya' segala!" geram Lal. Ada perempatan yang mulai muncul di wajahnya. Geraman Lal rupanya malah disambut baik oleh sang murid.

"Maksud anda apa, bu guru Lal? Saya biasanya seperti ini kok," lagi-lagi Colonello hanya memasang wajah _innocent_ dan lagi-lagi juga membuat semuanya tertawa. Ngomong-ngomong Reborn juga tertawa, lho. Kalah keras memang dibandingkan Verde, tapi dia tetap terhitung keras.

Jadi kalau lebih dirinci; Luce, Viper dan Fon tertawa tertahan. Reborn, Verde dan Skull tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah acara tawa rada mereda, Luce segera menyeletuk. "Eh, Lal. Muridmu, Colonello itu... ganteng banget, deh," ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

JDEER

Entah suara petir datang dari mana, tapi itu terdengar keras di telinga Reborn, Lal dan Verde. Entah kenapa juga, Verde bisa masuk hitungan.

"Dia manis juga. Enak juga kali ya, jadi Lal. Punya murid ganteng kayak Colonello," lanjut Luce dengan polosnya. Dan tentu itu menusuk hati Lal. Itu rasanya seperti..yang bikin enak jadi dia tuh gara-gara keberadaan Colonello sebagai muridnya. Berarti, kalau nggak ada Colonello, hidup sebagai Lal nggak enak gitu?

"Ah, kakak terlalu memuji!" balas orang yang daritadi dipuji-puji ganteng sama Luce. Lagi-lagi itu menusuk hati Lal. Tadi dia dipanggil 'ibu' di depan rekan-rekannya, sementara Luce yang lebih cocok dipanggil ibu dibanding Lal jika melihat bagaimana cara mereka berpakaian malah dipanggil kakak. Kalau ada meja di sana, Lal pasti sudah membalikkannya dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti godzilla.

Ah, tapi ternyata ada seorang lagi yang kesal juga gara-gara kata-kata Luce barusan. Dia segera menghampiri Colonello dan menghantamkan satu pukulan keras di wajahnya yang tampan menawan. Alhasil itu membuat wajahnya sedikit tercemar. Ada sedikit biru di pipinya. Semuanya heran dengan sikap orang itu –yang pastinya adalah Reborn. "Reborn! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Luce, ikut menghampiri. "Lihat, Colonello jadi nggak begitu ganteng lagi!" gubrak. Itu yang dia pikirin ternyata. Reborn terkekeh, begitu juga Verde yang sangat mendukung tindakan Reborn barusan.

Di tengah acara senang-senang mereka, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil klasik yang sering ditandai dengan emblemnya yang dinamai 'Flying Lady', Rolls Royce yang awalnya melaju santai, dan akhirnya berhenti pelan di dekat mereka bercanda-canda. Seketika, perhatian mereka terpaku pada mobil tersebut. Ketika melihat seseorang dengan topeng setengah muka dan dagu yang berbelah, mereka semua kecuali Colonello menelan ludah. Benar-benar perusak suasana!

Orang itu melangkah pelan ke arah mereka. "Selamat pagi, para anjingku. Senang melihat kalian menungguku," ucapnya dengan nada yang menyebalkan seperti biasa. Kenapa orang ini masih saja mengimplikasikan mereka sebagai anjingnya?!

"Huh, kau saja yang lama. Dasar bodoh!" balas Verde, temperamen seperti biasa. Emosinya memang bisa berubah mendadak.

Kalau kita bisa melihat tembus pandang, kita bisa melihat bahwa orang itu sebenarnya mengernyit sebentar ketika dibalas seperti itu oleh Verde di balik topengnya. Tapi itu benar-benar hanya sebentar, lalu langsung ia tutupi dengan senyuman, senyuman yang misterius dan jelas palsu. "Jaga mulutmu, da Vinci. Walau dengan otak cemerlang, mulutmu benar-benar harus disegel. Otakmu benar-benar tercemar gara-gara mulutmu yang lancang itu. Sebagai anjingku, aku berhak untuk mengatakan ini. Aku orangnya cepat bosan lho. Aku bisa menggantimu dengan anjing lain, asal kau tahu," dan asal kau tahu juga, dia terus-terusan mengatakan ini dengan senyuman.

Verde mendecih. "Kalau begitu, ganti saja. Lebih bagus begitu kan?" balas Verde, dengan kesan dia menantang orang itu.

"Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang membuang anjing begitu saja. Aku akan sedikit 'mengurus'-mu. Yah, kau tahu lah. Karena menambah jumlah anjing liar itu tidak baik, jadi setiap membuang, buang saja langsung ke dunia berikutnya,"

Mereka sudah biasa melihat orang itu berkata seenaknya, tapi tidak bagi Colonello. Ini baru kali pertama Colonello bertemu dengannya. Dari tadi dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapakah gerangan orang yang daritadi bersikap sok penting ini? Dia juga sebenarnya ingin menanyakan langsung, tapi melihat situasi yang tidak begitu mendukung, dia hanya memendamnya.

Merasa jangan terpaku pada satu anjing, orang itu memperluas jarak pandangnya. Dia rada merasa, ada wajah baru di antara mereka. "Kelihatannya ada kelinci yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk di antara anjing-anjingku. Siapa kau?"

"Oh, aku? Aku murid Lal. Aku memaksa ikut ketika tahu Lal akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mohon bantuannya!"Colonello memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang itu dengan cara yang kelewat baik. Lal sampai mendelik ke arahnya, tidak suka Colonello menyikapi orang itu dengan cara-cara baik, karena untuk diperlakukan baik oleh sekitarnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas diterima orang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama anda siapa?"

"Hm, kau anak baik. Di antara anjing-anjingku tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Paling baik hanya Luce dan Fon, itu pun jarang. Mereka juga saking kasarnya, tidak pernah minat untuk menanyakan namaku," tutur orang itu. Benar, para orang nomor satu ini tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan nama orang itu. Ini sudah pertemuan kesekian kalinya, tapi bahkan Luce pun tidak ingin mengetahui namanya. Seperti mengetahui namanya itu adalah suatu beban yang sewaktu-waktunya akan merugikan mereka. "Kalau begitu, kepada kalian semua, aku hendak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Checkerface, salam kenal untuk kalian,"

Nama yang aneh. Begitu batin mereka. Mereka tidak pernah sekali pun mendengar nama macam itu.

"Memang ini aneh, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja. Aku kenal baik dengan pendahulu Luce," lanjutnya. Karena mendengar namanya disebut, Luce langsung memasang telinga lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Dan dia kaget ketika mendengarnya.

"P-Pendahuluku? M-maksudnya ibuku?" tanya Luce. Dia merasa kaget, mengira yang dimaksud adalah ibunya. Tapi Checkerface menggeleng, dan makin membuat mereka penasaran.

"Bukan, bukan ibumu. Aku bahkan tidak kenal ibumu,"

"Lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin kau kenal nenekku,"

"Memang tidak mungkin. Ibumu saja tidak, apalagi nenekmu?" balasnya, lalu entah untuk apa, dia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya –seperti untuk merasakan belaian angin di telapaknya. "Kalau kau Giglio Nero Ottavo, yang kukenal itu adalah Giglio Nero Primo. Pendiri Giglio Nero,"

"HAH?!" Luce kaget bukan main. Dia mengenal seseorang dari tujuh generasi sebelumnya? Padahal dari penampilan, Checkerface bahkan tidak menunjukkan kalau umurnya sudah melebihi 50! "Tidak mungkin! Giglio Nero Primo, maksudmu Sepira?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bahkan aku tidak!"

"Kau mau bilang umurmu sudah jauh berada di atas kami, begitu?" ucap Reborn, ikut nyambung. Checkerface menatap Reborn dengan tatapan tidak mengenakan. Reborn yang kebal tentu tidak terganggu dengan itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya niat begitu, tapi ada benarnya juga," Checkerface mengalihkan pandangan dari Reborn. Mungkin karena tidak kuat lama-lama berhadapan dengan Reborn? "Nah, sudah jam segini. Bisa-bisa acara utama kita malah terlupakan. Kalau begitu, kita akan segera berangkat. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan mobil, tapi untuk mengubah suasana, aku juga sudah siapkan kapal. Terserah kalian mau naik apa,"

.

"Haah, padahal mood-ku tadi bagus-bagus saja. Sekarang, habis bertemu orang itu aku langsung tidak bersemangat liburan," gerutu Verde, sambil melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela kapal, menikmati hembusan angin laut. "Nanti kita coba bunuh dia di laut yuk. Jadiin umpan hiu atau biar diseret gurita juga tidak apa,"

Skull menggerutu juga. "Jangan, kita makan saja. Jadiin daging barbeque. Bakar-bakaran di pantai kan enak,"

"Kau saja. Perutku mahal untuk dimasukkan barang tidak berkualitas seperti itu," komen Reborn, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, karena sekarang dia sedang jadi sanggaan seseorang tidur –Luce tertidur di pundak Reborn karena perjalanan yang panjang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Verde. Kau tidak heboh lagi. Luce tidur di pundakku, lho?"

"Tidak ah, malas. Lagipula itu hanya kebetulan. Aku masih bisa embat Viper kok, toh dia duduk di sebelahku," balas Verde sambil menjulurkan lidah, seperti anak kecil. Viper yang memang duduk di sebelahnya, mendelik. Begitu juga Fon, yang duduk di sebelahnya Viper sebelahnya lagi.

"Mu, sama kayak Reborn. Aku terlalu mahal buat kamu," ledek Viper, memalingkan muka.

"Viper, pindah saja yuk, duduknya. Bahaya duduk sebelah dia," celetuk Fon, menggenggam lengan Viper agar tidak terjatuh ketika mereka pindah tempat karena kapalnya bergoyang –alibi. Viper mengangguk, sementara Verde mengumpat-umpat sendiri.

Udara serasa makin panas, sementara pulaunya masih jauh –ah, mulai terlihat pulaunya. Tapi kalau mengingat seberapa lamban kapal itu melaju, sepertinya masih lama untuk sampai di sana. Kapal itu memang tidak sempit, tapi juga tidak luas sehingga yang bisa dilakukan di sana hanya duduk dan berdiri sebentar jika kuat dengan guncangan dari ombak air lautnya. Udara panas, godaan dari pulau yang seakan memberi harapan palsu dan ditambah ketidaksanggupan mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti membuat mereka, kecuali Luce hanya bisa gerah. Kapan sampai..?! begitulah rata-rata suara batin mereka –bahkan Fon sekali pun.

"Lebih baik kita bangunkan Luce nanti atau sekarang saja? Toh pulau sudah terlihat," Lal yang duduk di seberang Reborn dan Luce, berucap. Dia termasuk sebagai yang paling gerah di sana.

Jawaban buruk diberikan Verde. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Lal bertanya kenapa. "N-Nanti kalau dia juga nggak sabaran dan akhirnya marah di sini, suhunya malah makin naik! Sudah lama dia nggak marah, berarti energi buat marahnya dia udah ke-_charge_ lagi!" Fon yang akhirnya mengerti, segera mendukung Verde –padahal tadi dia ngatain Verde. Dan diputuskan nanti saja mereka membangunkan Luce. Oh, betapa Luce diperhatikan dengan baik oleh teman-temannya.

Mereka kembali melihat ke arah pulau itu. masih jauh. Kini mereka sedikit meragukan apa kapal yang sedang mereka naiki ini benar-benar berjalan atau tidak, karena perbedaan dari saat mereka melihat pulau itu sebelumnya tidak terlalu jauh. Tetap dengan jarak yang jauh. Baguslah mereka tidak membangunkan Luce.

Udara makin panas, membuat perasaan mereka yang dari awal kacau, makin kacau. Tapi tidak terlalu untuk Colonello yang menggunakan polo shirt, dan itu tidak terlalu membuat panas. Tapi bagaimana dengan Viper yang menggunakan baju biasanya? Baju panjang. Lihat, Viper mulai terengah-engah untuk bernapas. Fon menyadari tentang napas Viper yang mulai terdengar aneh, tapi tidak menyadari karena apa.

"Viper? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Sebentar lagi kok," ucap Fon, yang sebenarnya di telinga teman-temannya terdengar jelas-jelas bohong. Kapal yang sudah seperti siput mati ditambah dengan pulau yang benar-benar dari tadi hanya memberi mereka harapan palsu ini bisa menjadi bukti. Juga tidak ada tanda-tanda Viper mempercayai itu sih.

Tidak tahan dengan udara yang panas itu, Viper mengambil inisiatif. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu flame berwarna indigo mulai sedikit terasa oleh mereka. Seketika setelah itu, Viper mulai terlihat sejuk dan teduh sekali. Tidak cocok dengan suhu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. "Aah, sejuk sekali~" gumam Viper, sambil meregangkan tubuh. Mereka semua langsung bertanya-tanya luar biasa. Mereka lalu berpikir apa Viper tiba-tiba kerasukan di tengah laut. "Bagus juga ya, bisa menggunakan ilusi,"

"Hah?! Viper, kau lagi menggunakan ilusi?! Di mana? Kok tidak ada yang muncul?!" Skull heboh sambil celingukan, mencari ilusi Viper. Tapi benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa yang aneh.

Viper terkekeh. "Ilusi ini hanya bisa dirasakan olehku. Kalian tidak bisa merasakannya. Ah, salju turun," jawab Viper. Jika orang lain selain mereka yang melihatnya, pasti mengira Viper benar-benar kerasukan, autis atau sudah gila karena sebegitunya merindukan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Curaaaang! Aku juga mauuu!" Skull berteriak, berlari menghampiri Viper. Tapi ya mau bagaimana juga, efek dinginnya tidak akan sampai pada Skull. Tapi Skull mengira, kalau nempel-nempel ke Viper bisa kebagian dinginnya, jadi dia melukin Viper. Viper meronta, tapi dia gak terlalu heboh karena sudah nggak kepanasan. Tapi yang nggak dipelukin yang heboh.

"WOI! SKULL! LEPASIN NGGAK!?" murka Fon, ngeliat Viper dipelukin. Skull kaget bukan main, lalu menjauh dari Viper. Viper lega, tapi malah ada yang melukin lagi. "Aah, Viper. Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Fon, sambil melukin Viper. Jadi Fon nganggep dia doang yang boleh meluk Viper.

"APAAN SIH?! MAHAL TAU NGGAK?!" Viper mulai gerah lagi, tapi nggak dipeduliin Fon.

"Memang kenapa? Kan kita selama liburan ini jadi pasangan," jawab Fon –cari-cari alasan.

"Oh, jadi kamu serius?" Fon mengangguk. "Oke, boleh deh pelukin aku,"

Fon sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Viper tadi. Fon itu mengangguk karena mengira maksud dari pertanyaan Viper adalah 'kamu serius ngajak aku jadi pasangan kamu?', padahal aslinya 'kamu serius mau bayar perjam 38 euro?'. Tapi bagus juga kali ya, soalnya Viper nganggep selama jadi pasangan, apa pun yang dilakukan Fon padanya masih terhitung di bayaran yang sama. Jadi ya satu paket. Tapi nggak masuk ke begituan lah.

Terimakasih pada pertunjukkan jalanan yang dibintangi Viper, Fon dan Skull. Akhirnya mereka kini yakin bahwa siput mati yang dinamakan kapal ini ternyata hanya koma beberapa saat, dan sekarang sudah sadar. Lihat, kapal sudah sampai di pulau. Pandangan mereka semua kini berkilauan. "SAMPAAAAAI!" mereka semua bersorak.

Satu persatu mulai turun dari siput mati lalu meregangkan tubuh berjama'ah. Lega sekali mereka ketika akhirnya bisa merasakan udara segar, tidak pengap seperti di dalam kapal. Yang pakai baju pendek mulai bermain sana-sini, sedangkan orang-orang penuh penyesalan kenapa memakai baju panjang pergi ber ganti baju.

"Hm? Lal? Hei, ada yang lihat Lal?" Colonello bertanya pada Verde, dan itu membuat Verde lumayan kecewa mendengar Colonello ternyata memanggil Lal dengan cara yang biasa saja.

"Dia ke kapal, membangunkan Luce," Colonello membalas dengan 'oh', lalu pergi beli minum.

"Aaah~ Ternyata cepat juga sampainya~" seru seseorang yang sangat telat, Luce yang baru dibangunkan Lal. Karena dari awal berangkat hingga sampai juga kerjaannya tidur, Luce tidak merasakan seperti apa rasanya menaiki siput mati sungguhan. "Tapi **sedikit** panas ya, aku mau ganti baju ah,"

"Oh, neraka jahanam," umpat Verde, mendengar celotehan Luce yang nggak berdasar ataskan fakta dunia.

"Oi, lihat Colonello nggak?" tanya Lal pada Verde. Kok Verde jadi mirip kepala penitipan anak sih, ditanyain lihat ini lihat itu. Verde mendecih, lalu menjawab dengan muka nyolot saking gedegnya.

"Iya, ibu~ ada apa? Oh, anaknya ya? Tadi dia kena kecelakaan di celananya, bu. Tadi udah dipanggilin ambulans, tapi ambulans-nya lagi menstruasi, jadi nggak bisa dateng," inilah kalau Verde udah jengkel. Dia jadi ngondek. Ini orang bener-bener mau disumpahin jadi kepala penitipan anak ya?

"Ketek. Lihat Colonello nggak?!" Lal akhirnya mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan bisa-bisa dia ikutan jengkel terus jadi makin _manly_.

"Iya, iya. Tadi dia baru nanyain kamu di mana. Habis aku jawab kamu pergi balik ke kapal bangunin Luce, dia pergi ke mana nggak tau," sama seperti Colonello, Lal hanya membalas dengan 'oh'. Verde langsung merasa jadi seonggok daging tak berorgan selepas Lal pergi.

Ah, betapa menyedihkan untuk menjadi dirinya. Dia sendirian saja selama liburan ini. Dia sering dipanggil gila oleh yang lain. Walaupun padahal sebenarnya kepandaian otaknya berada di atas rata-rata, orang-orang kadang memanggilnya bodoh. Dan lagi rambutnya yang hijau. Dia sangat membencinya. Tahu kenapa? Karena warna hijau selalu identik dengan eeq kuda! EEQ KUDA! **EEQ KUDA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!** Flamenya juga berwarna hijau, tapi hijau indah. Hijau lumut sih –tapi tidak terlalu jelek jika dibandingkan dengan eeq kuda. Dulu pernah ada orang yang Verde rutuki gara-gara pertanyaannya. Bukan, dia bukan mau tanya kenapa Verde masih mau hidup dengan rambut eeq kuda. Dia bertanya; 'bau eeq kudanya dari rambutmu ya? Treatment-nya apa tuh? Eeq kuda asli ya?'. Cukup normal jika dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi Verde masih tidak menerima ditanyakan seperti itu.

_Okay, this is the end for _eeq kuda_ blabbering._

Di tengah kesendiriannya, Verde akhirnya hanya bisa berjalan lemas ke pantai. Bau laut sudah dapat terasa. Itu lumayan membuat dirinya menerima semua. Pasir-pasir pantai yang dengan senang hati menjadi bantalan di telapak kaki Verde membuat dia lupa kalau dia hanya sendiri.

Di saat akhirnya dia bisa menerima kesendiriannya, ada sebuah tangan yang mengetuk pelan di pundak tegap Verde. Begitu pelan dan lembut. Bagi Verde, itu pertama kalinya. Beranggapan itu hanya halusinasi, Verde langsung membuang harapan jauh-jauh.

Tapi memang hati manusia itu bahkan sulit sekali dikontrol bahkan oleh manusia itu sendiri. Harapannya itu melambung tinggi ketika ketukan itu datang lagi. Kalau itu halusinasi, tidak mungkin dua kali. Verde akhirnya memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang, penasaran bagaimana penampakan orang itu.

"Woi, eeq kuda! Ngapain dah lo nongkrong doang di sini? Boker lo ya?" teriak orang itu, yang seketika membuat harapan Verde pupus. Tebak siapa orang itu. Skull. Hancur sudah Verde yang berakhir jadi _forever alone_.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Mereka semua setelah merasa cukup bermain, mulai melihat-lihat villa yang akan mereka tempati. Ketika melihat penampakan luar villa, mereka hanya memasang muka biasa. Tapi melihat dalamnya, mereka memasang muka luar biasa. Yang cantik makin cantik, yang ganteng makin ganteng, yang jelek makin jelek, yang _absurd_ makin _absurd._ Kira-kira begitulah kalau melihat dalamnya. Dalamnya benar-benar... WOW! O GEDE! KECE BANGET! Pertama, nuansanya putih di furniture, tapi juga terasa villanya karena dipenuhi warna-warna kayu. Lalu, meja makan bundar di pinggir ruangan. Sofa besar dan panjang serta TV LCD. Balkon dengan teralis terbuka. Dan yang paling membuat mereka terkagum adalah, kamarnya yang banyak dan tertata. Tidak, yang dimaksud dengan tertata tidak seperti yang di apartemen yang tertata di satu garis lurus. Kalau seperti itu mereka hanya berasa jadi penghuni rumah susun. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi yang pasti ruangannya ditata seperti membentuk zig-zag atau seperti itulah!

"Waaaaw~ kamarnya ada sepuluh lebih, lho! Bisa masing-masing nih!" Skull yang paling tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, segera menerobos masuk dan menjadi orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di villa itu di antara mereka. Dia segera berlari kecil mengarah ke kamar paling dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau diperhatikan lebih-lebih, pintu setiap kamarnya diberi warna berbeda. Yang sekarang menjadi sasaran Skull adalah yang berwarna jingga. "Whoa, dalamnya bagus banget! Aku ambil yang ini ya?"

Verde menghampiri Skull yang sudah heboh-heboh di dalam. "Hee... lumayan lah..."

Tiba-tiba, mereka semua kecuali Skull dan Verde, berteriak kaget. Verde dan Skull yang berada di dalam kamar sementara yang lainnya masih berada di luar kaget juga mendengar mereka berteriak. Segera Verde keluar juga dan balas berteriak. "Apa sih?! Bikin kaget saja!" teriak Verde. Dia menggebrakkan tangannya di pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba saja berwarna... ungu? "Gyaa!" Verde akhirnya juga berteriak. Kenapa pintunya tiba-tiba saja berubah warna?!

Di tengah kekagetan mereka, ada seseorang datang dengan senyuman aneh. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Hihi," ucap orang itu. Matanya sipit, senyumnya lebar, jidatnya besar dan bertopi. Dua kata untuknya; buruk rupa. Dia bahkan lebih jelek daripada Verde. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Onomichi. Saya di sini sebagai pelayan kalian atas perintah dari tuan Checkerface. Mohon bantuannya selama kalian menempati tempat ini,"

Mereka semua tidak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi satu dua titik peluh mulai nampak di wajah mereka –kecuali Skull yang masih berada di dalam kamar. Ah tidak, dia sudah mulai berjalan keluar karena merasa di luar ada kejadian aneh. Bodohnya, dia malah berteriak kaget juga ketika menyadari pintunya. Telat sekali. "K-Kenapa nih, pintunya?! Kamu apakan pintunya, Verde?!" tuduh Skull.

"Bukan aku, pinter!" bantah Verde, dan itu benar. Bukan Verde yang mengubah warnanya. Sepintar apa pun Verde, dia tetap saja tidak bisa mengecat ulang pintu itu secepat kilat.

"Mu, siapa yang melakukan ini? Yang bisa kukatakan, ini bukan dari ilusiku. Onomichi, pasti ini perbuatan Checkerface kan?" Viper akhirnya ambil bagian dengan mengutarakan asumsinya. Onomichi langsung mengangguk tanda ia mengiyakan. "Lalu, apa yang menjadi kendala warna pintunya berubah?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, nona. Saya disuruh menjelaskan ini terlebih dahulu memang, sebelum menjalankan perintah nona-nona dan tuan-tuan. Begini, kamar di sini memang banyak, tapi sebenarnya tuan Checkerface sudah menentukan mana dan yang mana yang akan ditempati kalian. Semua pintu ini ditandai dengan warna flame milik kalian masing-masing. Pintu yang semula berwarna jingga tiba-tiba berubah ungu, karena tuan Skull menyatakan akan menempati ruang yang itu. warna jingga yang menjadi warna flame sky, dengan kata lain, itu milik nona Luce, yang merupakan bos giglio nero, benar begitu?"

Luce mengangguk. "Saya mengerti kalau ruangan ini sudah ditentukan oleh Checkerface, tapi kenapa pintunya bisa tiba-tiba berubah warna hanya karena Skull memilih ruanganku sebagai kamarnya?"

"Proses tuan Checkerface membuat pintu-pintu ini berwarna adalah pertama, tuan Checkerface menyalurkan flame-nya ke pintu-pintu terpilihnya, lalu menyebutkan kamar itu akan menjadi milik seseorang dengan flame tertentu. Dan jika ada seseorang dengan flame lain menentukan akan menempati tempat itu, maka pintunya akan berubah karena itulah satu-satunya tanda kepemilikkan. Simpel kan?"

"Terserah deh, yang pasti... mana kamarku?" tanya Reborn, yang mulai muak dengan nama Checkerface. Dia kesal sama orang yang suka menentukan pada keinginan sendiri –walaupun dia sendiri begitu. Mata Reborn menjelajah ruangan itu, lalu mendapati kamar dengan pintu berwarna kuning di sebelah kamar berpintu ungu –di barisan kedua rupanya. "Kamarku tidak bisa dipindah? Kenapa urutan yang pertama ungu lalu kuning, biru dan seterusnya?"

"Memang sudah seperti itu, tuan. Ngomong-ngomong, tuan Skull. Tuan Checkerface sudah memperkirakan pintunya akan berganti warna, jadi saya diminta menjelaskan lalu mengembalikan kepemilikkannya ke semula. Jadi, nona Luce tolong klaim kamarnya,"

Luce mengangguk tanda ia menurut. Dia berjalan masuk setelah Reborn menarik Skull menjauh dari pintu kamar. Luce juga sama seperti Skull, dia sempat terkagum-kagum melihat bagian dalam kamar. "Kupilih ruangan ini jadi kamarku," setelah mengucapkan itu, kembali pintunya berubah warna lalu suasana ruangan juga entah kenapa terasa berubah. Luce berbalik badan, menghadap ke semuanya yang berada di luar kamar. "Sudah kan?"

"Setelah itu, saya akan menyegel supaya flame pemilik tidak berubah seperti tadi. Untuk kamar yang lain karena tidak berubah warna, jadi kalian tidak perlu mengklaimnya kembali. Selama saya menyegel kamar nona Luce, kalian masing-masing dipersilakan untuk melihat kamar kalian,"

Dengan kata-kata itu, mereka semua langsung menyerbu kamar mereka. Skull berjalan dengan menggerutu karena dia ingin menempati kamar Luce, tapi hanya awalnya. Ternyata kamar dengan pintu ungu yang ditempatkan paling terakhir dari deretan pintu berwarna itu lebih memuaskannya karena di dalamnya berisi barang-barang yang cocok dengan Skull dibandingkan dengan kamar Luce. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Ternyata setiap kamar memiliki perabot yang berbeda penampakan luar dan Checkerface sudah memilah-milahnya dengan baik berdasarkan selera 'anjing-anjingnya'. Entah mereka merasa berterima kasih atau tidak, tapi mereka tidak menyesali ini.

Viper yang menempati kamar berpintu indigo yang terletak di sebelah kamar Skull –kedua dari terakhir juga merasa puas dengan kamarnya. Rapi. Sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya. Dia tidak pandai membereskan barang, sehingga kamarnya tidak bisa dibilang rapi atau pun berantakan. Sudah dijelaskan dan karena itu pula dia menolak mentah-mentah ketika Lal ingin menumpang di kamarnya dalam rangka menghindar dari muridnya, Colonello. Tapi pada akhirnya pun Colonello tetap ikut.

Viper berjalan mendekati _mahogany bed_ yang menjadi paling mencolok di ruangannya itu. Dia mencoba merebahkan diri di barang itu –dengan perasaan was-was. Kenapa? Karena dia curiga kalau-kalau ada sesuatu seperti perangkap di bangunan itu. "Fyuuh," dia menghela napas lega, karena menyadari di tempat tidurnya tidak ada perangkap. Dia khawatir kalau nanti dia tidur lalu pisau atau _trident_ langsung mencuat keluar dari dalam kasur.

Tok tok. Pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Viper sempat mengumpati siapa yang mengganggu waktu nyamannya, tapi dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu untuk membuka dan melihat siapa. "Haaai~" sapa si pengganggu itu. "Wow, kamar Viper bagus juga,"

Viper mendesah. "Kamu masih sempat-sempat saja mendatangi aku. Setelah dari kapal itu aku sudah mengimpi-impikan kamar tahu. Kamu juga balik sana ke kamar, istirahat. Tidur kek, makan kek. Energimu terlalu banyak, Fon," ucap Viper sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya, tidak memperdulikan Fon yang main masuk seenak jidat –eh tapi jidatnya Fon nggak kelihatan sih.

Fon tertawa. "Kalau buat ketemu Viper, energiku bisa bertambah berkali-kali lipat," Viper mencibir, tapi lalu mengumbar senyum pada Fon, entah untuk apa. "Aku heran sama kamu. Aku sering dibilang perempuan menyeramkan, tapi kayaknya kamu tidak terpengaruh," mereka terus saling membalas ucapan hingga malam tiba.

Di sisi lain, Reborn sebenarnya punya sesuatu yang membuatnya kurang puas. Apa ya? Ruangannya luas, barang-barangnya pas dengan seleranya, nuansanya juga dia suka. Lalu apa? Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Reborn lalu keluar kamar dan ingin mendatangi kamar teman-temannya. Pertama ia mendatangi kamar berpintu biru di sebelahnya. Dia main masuk tanpa ba bi bu atau pun tok tok. Pemandangan yang ia dapat di sana adalah... sepasang pria dan wanita.

Di kamar.

Sedang bergulat.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ada yang berpikiran lain? Bergulatnya tidak dengan tanda petik lho. Mereka benar-benar sedang bergulat, walaupun hanya dari pihak wanitanya, yang dengan kata lain adalah Lal.

"Sana kamu cari kamar lain! Kamu kan Cuma ikut-ikutan liburan!" maki Lal pada muridnya, Colonello. Benar, ternyata guru dan murid sama-sama berflame rain alias biru!

"Tapi kamu guruku! Jangan telantarkan muridmu di tempat asing begini!" bantah Colonello, dengan senjatanya muka melas. Tapi sayangnya Cuma berefek kecil pada Lal. Yaah, kira-kira seperti digigit nyamuk lah. Lagian begitu juga nggak berasa kok.

Entah karena mereka terlalu asyik bergulat atau karena memang tidak ingin menyadari, mereka tidak merespon pada Reborn yang masuk dengan kekuatan menyambar-nyambar. Kalau orang normal pasti akan sadar. Mereka akan memberhentikan debat mereka lalu meminta solusi pada orang itu atau juga akan langsung mengusir tanpa ba bi bu. Tapi kalau mengusir Reborn, itu sama saja seperti mengusir nyawa dari badan mereka sendiri.

Merasa tidak ingin dilibatkan, Reborn segera angkat kaki. Matanya melihat ke pintu sebelahnya lagi. Pintu hijau. Dua kata muncul di kepalanya. 'Eeq kuda...'. dengan dua kata itu, dia langsung melihat ke pintu sebelahnya lagi. Pintu merah. Kamar si cowok cantik dengan kepang. Sayangnya dia tidak tertarik untuk mendatanginya karena tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik –begitulah perkiraannya. Di sebelahnya lalu ada pintu berwarna indigo. Reborn langsung ngeh dan ingin segera memasuki ruangan itu, yang selama mereka berada di sana akan ditempati oleh satu-satunya illusionist di antara mereka, Viper.

Awalnya Reborn menyeringai usil sebelum membuka pintu indigo itu, tapi lalu langsung berubah masam melihat pemandangan di sana. Hanya dengan melihat Viper yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan semburat merah dan bantal besar yang empuk di pelukannya, ia langsung menutup lagi pintu yang tadi baru ia buka. Tidak, Reborn tentu tidak akan seperti itu hanya karena pemandangan itu. Lalu apa yang jadi pemicu? Lihat saja, itu ngapain cowok cantik yang rambutnya berbuntut itu dengan seenak jidat rebahan di tempat tidur juga? Dia masih menggunakan celana putihnya, tapi... bajunya juga masih, deng. Jadi apa yang membuat Viper bisa memerah seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa yang harus ia tanyai? Di mana ia harus berdoa? ... eh, Reborn nggak selabil itu. Dia hanya _stay cool_ seperti biasa, lalu pergi ke pintu berikutnya untuk menghilangkan kekepoannya. Sumpah, Reborn kayak gadis remaja puber yang sedang mencari jati diri.

Maunya begitu, tapi dia ingat setelah pintu indigo, ada pintu ungu. Dengan sekali lirik, Reborn segera balik kanan dan berjalan menjauh dari pintu ungu.

Reborn mendesah. Dia angkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi –meregangkan tubuh. _'Membosankan'_ batinnya. Matanya mencari jam untuk mencari tahu sudah pukul berapa. Pukul setengah 5. Sebentar lagi makan malam, jadi Reborn hanya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang mewah-tapi-membosankan sambil berharap-harap makan malam akan segera tiba.

.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan membahana di ruangan berpintu jingga. Luce segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan gelagapan. Dia tidak menggunakan baju panjangnya yang biasa memang, jadi dia rada khawatir kalau orang yang mengetuk barusan tidak memiliki sopan santun dengan langsung masuk ke kamar. Walau pun sudah mengetuk, tetap saja tidak boleh langsung masuk kalau belum dipersilakan. "Y-ya! Tunggu!" sahutnya, lalu langsung menggunakan rangkapan panjang.

"Nona, makan malam sudah siap. Jadi tolong segera keluar untuk makan malam ya," ucap Onomichi, memberitahu. Dia tidak berniat untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena dia langsung pergi ke pintu kuning yang ada di sebelahnya. Luce menghela napas lega, tapi tetap melanjutkan menggunakan rangkapannya.

Selesai dengan pakaiannya, Luce segera keluar dan melihat Reborn sudah di luar kamar dengan tampang kelaparan. Luce menghampirinya. "Hihi, Reborn. Perutmu penting sekali ya?"

Reborn menggerutu. "Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan tadi. Kenapa teman-teman kita pada abnormal begitu sih?" biasalah, orang yang suka menganggap diri sendiri waras memang begitu. Luce hanya tertawa pelan.

Orang-orang yang merupakan rekan kerja mereka mulai keluar dari ruangannya satu persatu. Ketika melihat Fon dan Viper keluar, Reborn jadi teringat kejadian tadi, tapi segera ia singkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya –dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar.

Onomichi menunjukkan jalan ke ruang makan yang sebenarnya bisa ditemukan walaupun tidak ditunjukkan. Hanya dengan feeling yang terdapat di kaki, ruang makan adalah hal yang mudah sekali ditemukan. Ketika mereka sudah melihat penampakan-penampakan meja makan, mereka segera tergugah. Kenapa? Makanannya kelewat biasa. Di saat liburan seperti itu, yang diharapkan pastilah makanan mewah yang jarang didapat di hari biasa. Jelas mereka kecewa. Tapi kemudian mereka bersyukur karena kursinya tidak ditentukan sesuai flame. Kalau hanya kursi makan ditentukan, mereka akan merasakan seperti sedang di pelatihan tentara!

"Maaf kalau hidangan kurang memuaskan. karena menu juga sudah ditentukan tuan Checkerface, saya tidak bisa mengganti sembarangan. Tapi kalau soal rasa dijamin memuaskan," tutur Onomichi. Para orang nomor satu yang harusnya tujuh tiba-tiba menjadi delapan, mulai mengambil posisi duduk terbaik mereka di kursi. Mereka semua kebagian kursi. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Biasanya di pertemuan seperti ini, tampang mereka akan terlihat sangat masam. Tapi sekarang tidak karena tidak ada sosok menyebalkan dari orang yang baru hari itu mereka ketahui namanya. Mereka bisa bernapas lega.

"Hei," sela Verde. "Kita di sini bisa mengobrol biasa kan? Si Checkerface itu tidak menaruh _serangga_ di sini kan?"

"Tidak, ini liburan. Tuan Checkerface benar-benar ingin memberi kalian waktu bebas di sini, walau pun ada sesuatunya yang diatur,"

"Sekali pun kita mengatai Checkerface di sini, itu juga tidak apa?" Viper, tumben-tumbennya bertanya. Onomichi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Segera sorak-sorai gembira mereka lontarkan. Kalau seperti ini, mereka jadi sangat menganggap ini liburan. Padahal mereka baru-baru ini –sekitar beberapa bulan lalu mereka mengenal Checkerface dan berada di bawah perintahnya, tapi mereka benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua yang ia perintahkan pada mereka.

Selepas Onomichi mohon diri, mereka segera menyantap hidangan makan malam. Memang menu yang biasa, tapi Onomichi ada benarnya. Rasanya benar-benar enak! Kali ini mereka bisa menganggap ini sebagai liburan, benar-benar liburan.

TBC

Aduh, kalo nulis TBC, jadi galau tiba-tiba. Kirika sekarang lagi kena bibit-bibit TBC. Doain Kirika ya, semoga gak jadi TBC beneran u,u soalnya kan Kirika masih mau lanjutin fic~ dan lagi belum ngabulin permintaan ortu~

Ini padahal sih ya, chapter 1 blom dipublish, Kirika udah buat yang kedua :3' jadi ya cepet gitu deh~

Kirika lagi suka banget pairing Reborn x Luce~ menurut Kirika, yang bagus straight aja di KHR tu Reborn sama Hibari, tapi Kirika juga suka D18 *w* kalo Hibari straight, Kirika sukanya Hibari sama Chrome~ kalo Mukuro sama Chrome, entah kenapa ya, kata Kirika tu gak cocok :/ selera Kirika aneh banget ya~ terus... kalo Mukuro bagusan yaoi aja sm Tsuna, tapi Mukuro juga bagus jadi uke nya Byakuran n Dino xD

Eh kok malah ngomongin ini

Yaudah, pokoknya yang baca review ya~ Kirika jarang banget dapet review ;w; 3 yes wordsnya bisa sampe 8059! xDD


End file.
